Make This Us Again
by OlitzThePresident
Summary: Vermont 3x08 my take on it, please read review.


**For the love of sweet baby! I am going to make this story brilliant.**

**-/-**

**4:20AM**

"Shit!" cursed Olivia as she looked to the man she was so desperately in love with right next to her, the thing was he is the President of the United States of America. He is married, he has three children, but he is in love with her. She believes it too much, she waits for him, she watches for him but most of all she can't breathe without him. Likewise, for Fitzgerald Grant, he waited for her, watches for her, can't sleep without her, cannot breath without her. He knew what was right and what was wrong, the morals of his affair was wrong, but the feelings were not. He would not feel wrong about the way he feels about Olivia, not now, nor ever.

Olivia was looking down at the male, her love of her life. Sighing she stood up and began to dress. She heard him stir in his sleep, sighing knowing he was waking up. "Liv."

"My ride is almost here," spoke Olivia, turning and looking at his perfect frame, oh lord she knew this man would be the death of her.

"Stay," spoke Fitz getting up and grabbing his boxers and moving them on.

He grabbed her from behind, kissing her neck. "You know this is a bad idea, I have work and you have a country to run."

He chuckled, "Stay."

Olivia span in his arms, and wrapped them around his neck. "If I stay...we talk."

He nodded, "I wanted to talk to you, about leaving Mellie, for good and final this time and we devise a plan."

"No. You need to stay there, this can work for now. But you are to keep running for President, as long as the people want you," spoke Olivia as she placed her hands on his chest and moved to make a couch available for them to sit upon.

"If I cannot have you, then the people cannot either," rebutted Fitz.

"Fitz," spoke Olivia, her voice barely a whisper, "I am not being that person who ruins a career because of their love for one another. I won't ruin you anymore."

"You wouldn't, it would be my choice," spoke Fitz.

"Fitz, I have never loved anyone the way I love you," spoke Olivia running her hands around his waist to capture him closer. "Don't do this, you will hate me later."

"Livvie, I love you." spoke Fitz.

Olivia kissed him, "I know this. I love you too, which is why I know it is best that you stay with her."

"In a living hell? Where she knows I get erections in my sleep dreaming of you?" spoke Fitz.

"Yes, it's for the best. It sucks, but it's for the best." spoke Olivia.

"Least she doesn't know about this house," spoke Fitz as he pulled Olivia on top of him to straddle him on the sofa. Olivia had her hands on each side of his chest. Looking at his blue eyes, that seemed brighter than ever. She knew she loved him, a lot.

His eyes skimmed her body, but back to her face. "I want this to be our place."

"Really Fitz?" spoke Mellie from behind them which made Olivia jump off.

"Yes Mellie, this is Olivia and my place, I had it built for her and I to be together with. When I actually knew we had a chance, that failed." spoke Fitz. Standing up to face her, even though he was just in his boxers.

"I thought you had more brains Fitz, I don't let you be happy when it'll hurt me," spoke Mellie.

"Hurt you? You mean your public charade of hurt? While you screwed my Dad for years...oh, Jerry isn't mine, either. I do find out things, Mellie. I started digging on you the minute you used Olivia's name in your arsenal of weaponry against me," snapped Fitz.

"Now here's what you will do," continued Fitz, Mellie snapped up, "You will sign the divorce papers, and you will do this not publicly. I do not wish my marriage to be plastered over front news, unlike you I despise the attention. Secondly, you will tell me exactly why you were sleeping with Dad. Thirdly, you have no room to talk about cheating, so why so anti that I actually found a woman I love?"

"And if I do none of those things?" snapped Mellie.

"I will leak a story about your teenage weight problems, and how at night you drink yourself to oblivion to hide the problem," spoke Fitz, deadly serious.

"I asked for a divorce Mellie, the night you discharged me from the hospital before my stitches had even healed. I saved you from jail, you asked me what I really wanted and I really want a divorce," spoke Fitz, "Just let me go, I will help with your new career move, or go back to law, I'll launch your own justice office, and I will make sure people go to you."

Oliva just sat back down, breathing and thinking about the whole thing, why was he doing this? Because he loves me, why was Mellie being such a bitch? She wants to annoy and piss Fitz off. And she was being self-centered.

She won't accept the deal, FItz knows her, but Fitz has nothing to hide, everyone knows Olivia was his mistress, it wouldn't surprise them if she was found out again to be. He could handle the divorce easily now "paternity of my eldest has shown he is not mine, this is our reason for divorce. Thank you." headlines ringing in his ears, the poor kid is off at boarding school and does not even know that Fitz isn't his dad. Mellie sighed, she didn't really want to lose Fitz, but if she pushed him, she'd lose everything even if divorcing him, means she is out of the white house it does not mean her job is over. A law firm? Maybe she could governer or be the mayor of her own town. No, he won't allow that. She supposed she could stick for a law firm and maybe a new smaller house bought.

"Fine," she said. Fitz and Olivia looked up at the same time, "I will divorce you. On the condition, that if I want to run for mayor of a town at any stage, even if Fitz you aren't President then. You support," spoke Mellie.

"Of course," spoke Fitz. Mellie left after calling her lawyer for divorce papers.

"How did she find the address?" spoke Olivia.

"Probably through my diary," spoke Fitz.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Olivia.

"Doing what?" replied Fitz.

"Getting us together, already a lot do not approve." spoke Olivia. Indicating a few she knows.

"Abby will get over it, you told me. Cyrus will cry for awhile, but when I win again, he will be fine. My kids, I will handle," spoke Fitz.

Olivia just sighed looking over to Mellie, "Do you think she is going to go through with this?"

"Yes," spoke Fitz. Fitz kissed her, just as Mellie looked over and sighed. She really was goig to let him be happy.

Short, I know, but I have plans to take this in stages. Next we will be getting a bit saucy as it will start the time where Fitz gets to be with Olivia officially. I am making Mellie defeated for this story as she isn't going to be the drama...intrigued? I hope so!


End file.
